


'Till Death Do Us Part

by TwoYellowRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoYellowRoses/pseuds/TwoYellowRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was when he ran straight into her at the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met was when he ran straight into her in the grocery store. He helped her to her feet with a red face and apologies streaming from his mouth. He had knocked over her cart, and insisted on helping her pick up all of the groceries that had spilled. She asked him why he had been in such a hurry, and he said he had to run to get frosting before his cake burned. She looked back at her cart, which they had just spent fifteen minutes filling with the spilled groceries, and handed him a new box of cake mix. 

When she saw him again at the bake sale, she joked about cakes and grocery carts. He laughed, and they talked until the sun sank below the horizon. When he left, he had her number written on his hand. 

After they started dating, they would always joke about how he had 'swept her off her feet.' Every weekend, they would cook a nice dinner and watch a movie together. She would always pick one of the classics, and he preferred musicals. He would always turn the volume up and sing along to the songs. That was why they didn't notice when the oven   
timer went off, signaling that their dinner had finished cooking. They didn't notice the smoke as it filled the house until it was too late. 

...

The second time they met, they were both waiting in line at the amusement park. He had never been on a rollercoaster, and he told her so. She could tell he was nervous, so she talked to him while they waited. Somehow, this even made her feel better, like she had been anticipating something for so long she could no longer notice the feeling until it was gone. Even though she could not remember meeting him, she felt like he was someone familiar. They sat next to each other on the ride. He was exhilarated. He let out a shout and threw his hands into the air, and generally had the time of his life. Next to him, she had her eyes shut tight, and her grip on the bar in front of her was tighter. She let out a shout that was much less exhilarated, and much more terrified. They walked around the park together for the rest of the day. 

When she saw him at her apartment building, she thought for a moment that he had followed her home. She was relieved, and more than a little bit pleased, to learn that he lived in an apartment a few floors down from where she lived. They agreed to meet up again. 

They started going out for dinner and a movie on the weekends. She would always pick Italian food, and he preferred Chinese. They always sat as far from the ovens as they could - both of them had always been afraid of fire, even the small amount that was used to bake the pizzas in their favorite Italian restaurant. But, when they took a bite of the restaurant's signature cake, they both agreed that it was worth it. 

They were on their way home from the movie theater, enthusiastically discussing the action film they had just watched. He was trying to convince her that the antagonist had survived in the end, and would return in the sequel. She was looking on her phone to see if there was even a sequel planned. They were still distracted when they crossed the intersection, so they didn't see the truck until it was too late. 

...

The third time they met they were taking the same route to work. They were walking rather than driving - after all, they both lived nearby, and neither of them felt very comfortable driving. He didn't usually come this way, but the way he usually took was blocked for construction. They began to talk as they walked, and by the time their paths split, neither of them was focusing much on where they were going. They realized what had happened a few minutes after they walked past where they were supposed to turn, and they hurried back. They left, but not before exchanging phone numbers. For some reason, they felt as though they had known each other for their entire lives, even though they had only talked for about twenty minutes at the most. He took that route to work every day from then on. 

When she found out that he liked theater, she took him to see her favorite play. In return, he took her to see one of his. After that, it became a weekly event. She loved tragedies, and he preferred romance. Both of them loved Romeo and Juliet. They started seeing each other more often, and eventually they moved in together. They got a dog, and every day after work they would go to the local dog park and walk together, even when it started to get cold outside. 

It was on one of these cold days that their house burned down. Neither of them had ever gotten close enough to a fire to smell the smoke, so neither of them should have been able to recognize the danger until it was too late. And yet, somehow, the moment the smell of smoke began to filter into the room, they understood, and they ran. Later, they were told there had been a heating malfunction. When they admitted that they hadn't changed the battery in their smoke detector two years, they were thoroughly scolded, but they could both agree that it was better than dying. 

After they got married, they moved somewhere sunnier. They didn't have kids, but they adopted another dog, and the local dog park there was much larger. They didn't go to the theater as often as they used to, but they started to spend more time together around the house. Every weekend, they would cook a nice dinner, and then they would rent one of the movies that had come out recently. As they grew old and their joints became sore they didn't walk as frequently as they used to, but they still had the kinds of conversations that had made the walk worth it in the first place.


	2. Epilogue: Flying Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time they met, they were flying tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story for my writing class, and when one person suggested they reincarnate as a different species, this one guy shouted, 'Flying tigers! Write that down, flying tigers!' And I did write it down, and what ensued was thirty minutes of the most fun I've ever had writing a story. So here's to you, flying tiger guy.

The fourth time they met, they were flying tigers. She was swooping above the heads of a crowd of screaming humans, and searching for her choice of prey. When he saw her wingspan, and the way her teeth glinted in the dim light of the moon, he became so distracted that he forgot to flap his wings for a beat, and almost fell out of the sky. The next day, when she walked out of her cave, he was at the door with a gift of food. They launched themselves into the air and performed the entirety of Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy backwards three times via interpretive dance, which as everyone knows is the ancient mating ritual of the flying tigers. When she saw how well he danced and darted through the chorus, she knew there could be no one better to spend the rest of her unnaturally - and if you asked the humans, unfairly - long life with.

They lived together for centuries, until the humans began to adapt to the presence of such dreadful creatures as flying tigers, and together they fought as the humans flitted through the air in jetpacks with their genetically engineered Pterodactyls. They knew that they were vastly outnumbered, and that they were going down, down in an earlier round, but sugar they're going down swinging. When he was finally struck out of the sky, she dived down to him, and she stood over him protectively as their enemies drew near. They died together, fighting until their last breath.


End file.
